poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starscream and Matau grow big
This is how Starscream grows big goes in Starscream. and Starscream feel Primus' spark Matau T. Monkey: Oh yeah. This power is good. laughs I can feel it! Starscream: I know, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: You and I can feel my master's mentor's spark all the way FROM CYBERTRON!!! Starscream: I guess you're right. laughs like Kaos as two beams shoot up Starscream: The universe will feel the power of Starscream and his best friend, Matau T. Monkey! [ Optimus Prime: That volcano isn't erupting on its own. There's something is still in the volcano when he sees a giant shadow rises Scourge: What's this? Evil Ryan: Might be the volcano erupting. Is it Unicron, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: No, Evil me. But I can sense Matau within the Allspark and the Force. Cyberlings gasps Bertram T. Monkey: My twin? Doctor Crash: I hope he is ok, Bertram. Trust me. Crash Bandicoot: LOOK!!!! shadow rises from the volcano Matau T. Monkey: YEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! Evil Ryan: I think I just made a chocolate egg in my pants. Ex-Terminator: Matau?! Matau T. Monkey: So, now I am big? That's more like it. at a photo of Thunderwing Who's intimidating who now, Thunderwing? Bertram T. Monkey: Matau! You're awesome and huge! gives Bertram a thumbs up then an Element of Harmony rises from the lava Crash Bandicoot: Is that an Element of Harmony, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Crash. It's got an indigo heart on it. Sonata Dusk: That is cool. Twilight Sparkle: Who's the other shadow? Ryan F-Freeman: Matau. My apprentice. Twilight Sparkle: The other shadow. to the first shadow Ryan F-Freeman: Starscream?! Sora Hold me. lava clears, revealing a giant Starscream Sora: Oh my gosh! Megatron: Starscream? Scourge: a crown rises from the lava Evil Ryan: I thought Starscream was smaller, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: And what's that? A crown!? Matau T. Monkey: the crown Cool. A crown for you, Starscream. Starscream: The crown will only fit the new ruler of the universe. puts the crown on Starscream's head Matau T. Monkey: Better. the Element of Harmony on his jetpack badge. To Pinkie Pie Here I am, Pinkie Pie. Your friend Matau T. Monkey is the Element of Helpfulness! Pinkie Pie: Matau party!!!! a party blower Starscream: Your time is now over, Megatron. The reign of Starscream has begun. Matau T. Monkey: Bravo, Starscream. Starscream: Why. Thank you, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Yup. I don't know what this is, but we're big! You are the king. Starscream: And you are the new Element of Harmony, Matau. Apprentice of Ryan. Cortex charges at Matau Dr. Neo Cortex: I'll stop you and your bot friend!!! moves his hand and Cortex flies from the force and hits Ryvine Crumplezone: We'll get 'em, Megatron! Ransack: and Crumplezone got pushed back by Matau Crumplezone: We're on the monkey's side! Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan. Did you see that? Jolt: We can't get the Omega Lock now. They're too powerful. Ryan F-Freeman: But. Without the Omega Lock, Cybertron is a goner. It would be sucked into the black hole and get crushed. Coby: And Earth will follow. Starscream: [ Ransack: What a crack! Crumplezone: Scourge: Stop whining and prepare for battle! [Ransack and Crumplezone's Cyber Keys unlock Ransack's gun and Crumplezone's cannons Ransack: Ransack! Crumplezone: And Crumplezone! Ransack and Crumplezone: (together) Ready! Cyber Key unlocks his Thundercracker: Thundercracker, ready to rock! [Scourge's Cyber Key unlocks his Scourge: Scourge! Thundercracker: [They all fire at Starscream, but [[Category:Scenes] Category:Transcripts Category:Trevor7626 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer